Noviazgo fallido
by Natsuki Uchiha Uzumaki
Summary: "¿Que tan complicado puede ser un noviazgo? Se supone que se trata de una relación de dos personas que se quieren". Gaara no sabe lo que le espera, siendo él, un novato experimentando con otro novato. Si bien suena sencillo todo terminara en un caos. ¿Quién resultará ser el más afectado de esa relación? SaiGaa.
1. Cap 1- La primera vez que te vi

Vengo con un nuevo proyecto. Totalmente diferente a cualquier historia.

La trama me pertenece enteramente, pero los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sin más a leer.

* * *

°oO°~ Cap. 1.- La primera vez que te vi ~°Oo°

.

.

.

Todo el tiempo suceden cosas inesperadas, y en ocasiones, algunos encuentros que parecen casualidad en realidad ya se encontraban predestinados a ocurrir.

Era el primer Miércoles del mes de Mayo, las clases transcurrían con normalidad y Gaara; un chico pelirrojo de ojeras profundas, piel blanca y ojos color turquesa; levantó el rostro mirando por la ventana del aula, inspiro de manera profunda mientras observaba los arboles del jardín y las bancas, que se encontraban bajo ellos, en total soledad. Un poco hastiado por lo tranquilo que se observaba el exterior se iba a disponer a atender la clase hasta que escucho un grito proveniente de afuera.

—¡Vamos chicos, debemos aprovechar este magnífico día para explotar al máximo nuestra llama de la juventud! —algunas risas y murmuras se escucharon en el aula ya que Rock Lee siempre daba excéntricos discursos acerca del poder de la juventud y de nunca rendirse a pesar de los obstáculos. Ello hacía de él un blanco digno de burlas. Pero Lee nunca se rendía por más crueles que fueran las palabras contra él.

Gaara podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar fuertemente, mientras poco a poco sus mejillas iban adquiriendo un rubor que resaltaba en su piel blanca. Al encontrarse en las aulas de la segunda planta podía observar a todos los chicos del grupo de "3°A" bajar hacía las canchas para la clase de deportes. Entre todos ellos Lee se distinguía por su peculiar apariencia, ya que tenía el cabello negro, con un corte de tazón, con unos ojos redondos y saltones, acompañados por unas enormes y pobladas cejas. Cualquiera se hubiese hecho la pregunta de que si un chico tan "patético" como Lee podría despertar el interés en alguien, quizás la mayoría responderían que no podría haber alguien que tuviera interés de salir con él y todos aquellos que hubieran respondido eso estaban en un gran error. Gaara llevaba más de un año observándolo con interés, notando todo el esfuerzo que ese chico ponía en cada cosa que hacía, viendo en él alguien especial.

Después de una media hora el timbre sonó, la mayoría soltó un suspiro y algunos chicos cambiaron de butacas, ya que la clase anterior la maestra pedía que estrictamente que todos se encontraran ordenados por número de lista. Gaara no obedecía aquella regla y siempre se sentaba en la primera butaca de la primera fila del lado derecho del aula. La maestra se había resignado a pedirle constantemente que cambiara de lugar, aunque en raras ocasiones lo hacía a regañadientes, pero siempre debía ser ella quien pidiera ese cambio de lugar.

—Siempre tan rebelde, Gaara —habló una muchachita de cabellos castaños y ojos color marrón—. ¿Ya pasó el, cejas de azotador?

—No sé de qué me hablas, Matsuri —Gaara poco a poco fue sonrojándose.

—No te hagas el tonto, sabes que hablo de Lee —La chica recargó sus brazos pobre el respaldo de la butaca del pelirrojo.

—No lo digas en voz alta —suplicó el chico mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos.

—Tranquilo. Nadie escuchó nada —ella le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda mientras reía—. Oye, levanta la cabeza mira quien va pasando.

Gaara obedeció. Mirando discretamente por la ventana, ahí entre el resto del grupo, que poco le importaba, iba Lee sonriendo y recargando un brazo en el hombro de un chico que si no mal recordaba su nombre era Neji Hyuga; un chico de largo cabello castaño y ojos color perla. A Gaara le molestaba la presencia de ese chico, siempre que miraba a donde se encontrase Lee, el Hyuga siempre le acompañaba.

—Sabes, recién escuché un rumor acerca de que Neji se le declarará a Lee. Personalmente me suena absurdo ya que se dice también que Neji sale con una chica del "C" ya sabes la que sabe artes marciales. Umm ¿Cuál era su nombre? Emm creo que Tenten… —Matsuri continuaba hablando y hablando, pero Gaara se había perdido en sus pensamientos después de que ella hubiese dicho que Neji se le declararía a Lee. Un solo pensamiento que conllevaría una acción que nadie hubiese pensado que se volvería a repetir.

—Oye Matsuri —le llamó haciendo que parara de hablar.

—Dime —dijo ella prestando atención.

La mirada del pelirrojo se encontraba perdida en algún punto del aula —Escuchaste lo que dijeron acerca de la suspensión de clases del día de hoy, ¿cierto?

—Sí, dijeron que por una junta directiva iban a suspender después de la próxima clase —Matsuri comenzó a preguntarse qué clase de idea loca pasaba por la mente de ese chico.

—Bien. Quiero que a la hables con Lee e impidas a toda costa que se vaya —Gaara agachó la cabeza.

—Gaara, acaso tú… —la castaña abrió los ojos a más no poder.

—Sí. Voy a confesarme —él volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos, su rostro seguramente estaba tan rojo cual semáforo.

—¿Quieres que te espere?

—No te preocupes, estaré bien por mi cuenta.

—Está bien, pero recuerda que mañana te pediré un informe detallado eh —dijo ella con burla pero mirándolo con ternura a su amigo.

La siguiente clase pasó con rapidez y Gaara no podía dejar de sentir el fuerte palpitar de su corazón. Finalmente el timbre sonó tres veces indicando la suspensión de clases y, como era de esperar; todos salían apresurados, empujándose unos a otros y gritando por el hecho de ser liberados de otras tres horas más de clases aburridas. El pelirrojo miró a Matsuri, suplicándole con la mirada para que se apresurara y pudiera detener a Lee antes de que se marchara. Ella interpretó el mensaje y salió del aula con rapidez. Gaara simplemente continuó guardando su material en total silencio. Una vez terminado, se colgó la mochila e igual que sus compañeros abandonó el salón. Apenas estuvo afuera miró a Matsuri hablando con Lee cerca del barandal de las escaleras para bajar a la primera planta. Él pasó a un lado de ellos como si no supiese nada.

Caminó hasta una jardinera que se encontraba cerca de la oficina de la directora y se detuvo ahí. Mirando fijamente las escaleras, pronto escuchó la risa de su amiga y la inconfundible voz de Lee. Ambos bajaron, Matsuri se despidió de él y se acercó al pelirrojo, fingió darle un abrazo de despedida para poder susurrarle al oído "suerte". Gaara solo pensó «Lo que necesito ahora es valor, no suerte», sin embargo dio un asentimiento y observó a su amiga marcharse. Miró al chico de cabellos negros de pie frente a él, tragó saliva con dificultad y caminó hasta donde él.

—Oye Lee, yo… —las palabras se le atoraban y de pronto el pelinegro lo interrumpió.

—Podrías esperarme un poco, debo ir con la directora para pedirle mi saco. Quiero llevarlo a la lavandería antes del desfile —Gaara sólo dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza mientras lo observaba entrar en la dirección.

Cabe mencionar que Gaara y Lee se encontraban en el mismo club que era la banda de guerra. Quizás todos pensarían que Lee hubiese elegido otro club como básquetbol o futbol soccer y así había sido pero, por el reducido número de estudiantes, esos clubes fueron disueltos mandando a los pocos chicos que los conformaban a otros y así fue como Lee terminó en el mismo club que Gaara. Ahí fue cuando Gaara comenzó a interesarse en él. La semana anterior todos se habían llevado los sacos que eran parte de un uniforme de gala, que la banda de guerra usaba cuando participaba en los desfiles o cuando hacían las ceremonias cívicas. Todos se lo habían llevado para lavarlo y plancharlo, todos menos Lee, que había faltado a clases por un problema extraescolar.

—Ah, lamento haberte hecho esperar, amigo —habló el pelinegro acomodando el saco entre sus brazos.

—N-no te preocupes, está bien —Gaara se reprochó mentalmente por ese repentino titubeo en su voz.

—Matsuri, dijo que tenías que decirme algo y pues… te escucho —Lee le sonrió de manera cálida mientras le prestaba atención.

—Bueno… Yo… Te pedí que te quedaras aquí para… Esto es complicado… Emm… Yo…

—Oye amigo… Creo saber hacia dónde va todo esto y… Te seré sincero, yo no soy gay —después de decir aquello la tensión se sentía en el aire. Gaara había pasado de tener un muy notorio carmín en sus mejillas, a verse casi pálido. Le costaba respirar y sentía las piernas temblarle. Lee sabía que Gaara no estaba en el mejor estado y él tenía prisa de ir a su nuevo entrenamiento— Sabes, tengo un poco de prisa y la escuela está prácticamente vacía así que, por qué no nos vamos —le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—Oye, Lee —le llamó, mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha.

—Dime —le respondió sin atreverse a verlo a la cara.

—Podrías guardar el secreto… Ya sabes, de que soy…

—No te preocupes por eso. Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo.

—Gracias —atinó a decir antes de ver, al chico del que había estado enamorado desde hacía un año, marcharse corriendo por el portón de la institución.

Caminó a paso firme hasta la puerta principal de la escuela y, ahí observó a Lee despedirse de Matsuri. Gaara estaba destrozado emocionalmente pero, su expresión era totalmente normal. La chica castaña corrió hasta donde él y le abrazo de manera consoladora. Guardó silencio, comprendiendo que ese no era momento para hacer preguntas o comentarios estúpidos aun si fuesen en broma o con buena intención.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —le preguntó.

—Gracias, Matsuri. Pero, justo ahora me gustaría estar solo —la chica no volvió a insistir, ella sabía que ese tipo de situaciones eran particularmente complicadas y más tratándose de Gaara.

Era la segunda vez que él se interesaba por un chico y era la segunda vez que era rechazado. La primera vez que recibió una negativa fue en segundo año cuando sin siquiera pensarlo le confesó a Naruto; un chico de su mismo curso, rubio, de piel trigueña y ojos azules cual zafiros, tonto, despistado y con fama de rufián; que le interesaba. En ese entonces era bien sabido que Naruto se había besado con Sasuke; un chico del mismo curso que Lee, de cabellera rebelde de color negro azulado, ojos negros cual carbón, de piel nívea, un chico que se había caracterizado por su casi intachable comportamiento de no ser por las constantes peleas contra Naruto, un galán que conquistaba con una simple mirada a cualquier chica. Por un momento creyó poder tener una oportunidad con Naruto pero, aunque su rechazo fue cortes, durante un año no le dirigió la palabra. Fue duro para Gaara ya que él había sido su primer amigo y lo había perdido por un sentimiento que en realidad no era más que un simple "gusto de momento" porque pasado el mes de esa confesión absurda fue cuando se interesó en Lee y la diferencia estaba en la cantidad de tiempo y lo profundo que se había vuelto el sentimiento.

Después de despedirse de su amiga, Gaara, emprendió camino a casa. Su ruta siempre se encontraba totalmente desolada y desértica. A su hermana no le daba buena espina que tomara ese tramo que, aunque era la vía más rápida para llegar a su casa, seguía sin parecerle la más fiable, pero el chico no pensaba en rodear ese tramo pudiendo simplemente atravesarlo. A cada paso dado sentía como si su casa se encontrara cada vez más y más lejana y en su mente no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez la manera tan abrupta en la que él le había interrumpido sin dejarle siquiera llegar al grano. Al cabo de veinte minutos Gaara, llegó a su hogar, siendo recibido por un silencio poco frecuente ya que regularmente al llegar la primera en recibirlo era su pequeña sobrina de tres años, «Tal vez Temari salió con la niña a hacer las compras» pensó cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Su mochila se deslizó de su hombro y él no se molestó en recogerla y simplemente la arrastró hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro de ella, colocó el seguro en la puerta y se arrojó a su cama. Fue una cuestión de segundos donde el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación fue roto por un llanto ahogado por una almohada, el cuerpo del pelirrojo daba leves espasmos provocados por su llanto, los gemidos eran acallados por esa almohada que presionaba con fuerza sobre su boca evitando hacer mucho ruido.

Diez minutos, diez largos minutos donde lloró hasta haberse desahogado completamente, diez minutos donde sus sentimientos fueron expresados por medio de lágrimas. Fue una suerte que su hermana y sobrina hubiesen llegado otros diez minutos más, tarde.

Antes de poder darse cuenta el mes de Julio llegó y con ello llegó el fin de otro ciclo escolar cerrando con él la etapa de la secundaria, para abrirse paso, en la preparatoria. La generación de Gaara era numerosa, como pocas y la ceremonia se llevó a cabo en un salón amplio que el pelirrojo recordaba por ser ese mismo salón de eventos, donde se llevó a cabo su graduación de primaria. Durante la ceremonia se nombraron los promedios más destacados, siendo Uchiha Sasuke el primer lugar, Hyuga Neji el segundo, y él, Sabaku No Gaara, el tercero. Posteriormente se encendió una pantalla donde comenzaron a pasar fotos de momentos que vivieron todos como grupo durante sus tres años en secundaria. Y finalmente se dio un discurso por parte de la directora del plantel, motivando a todos aquellos que estuvieran deseosos de continuar con sus estudios.

Una vez fuera del salón Gaara observaba a algunas de sus compañeras llorar mientras se abrazaban unas con otras, algunos chicos bromeando y otros tomando fotos. El pelirrojo sujetaba en sus manos una cajita de envoltura plateada, mientras buscaba con la mirada a las personas más importantes para él. Intento dar un paso y terminó pisando su propia toga, empujando al chico frente a él.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —reclamó Sasuke.

—Lo lamento pisé mi toga —le respondió con indiferencia.

—Bueno, por lo menos no tengo que buscarte entre la multitud de idiotas que dicen ser nuestros compañeros —el Uchiha, dio un resoplido antes una mano en una bolsa de plástico blanca que llevaba con él. De ella sacó un frasco de tapa negra con un listón blanco en el cuello, dentro había una rosa de cristal y, bajo ella se encontraba escrito su nombre—. Ten —le dijo mientras extendía su mano con el frasco en ella.

—Gracias —atinó a decir, tomando el frasco. De pronto se sobresaltó al recordar que él también tenía algo para el Uchiha. Retiró la tapa de su caja y buscó entre varios sobres uno con el nombre de Sasuke. Cuando lo encontró, tomó una bolsa con un chocolate y se los ofreció al chico frente a él—. Yo también tenía algo para ti, Uchiha. Sé que odias los dulces así que ese chocolate es amargo.

—Lindo detalle, Sabaku No —dijo con burla el moreno tomando lo que Gaara le ofrecía.

—No mejor que el tuyo, Uchiha —le respondió el pelirrojo en el mismo tono.

—En fin. Nos veremos en Agosto, en los cursos de regulación.

—Que así sea.

Durante ese último año Gaara se había acercado un poco a Sasuke, llegando a conocerlo un poco e incluso le agradaba estar él, sus pláticas siempre eran profundas y se entendían. El pelinegro le extendió su mano al pelirrojo y este le correspondió dándose un apretón de manos.

—¡Bastardo! —dijo Naruto dándole un golpe en el hombro a Sasuke. El rubio había aparecido entre la multitud.

—¿Qué rayos quieres ahora, idiota? —el pelinegro blanqueó los ojos poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Hola, Gaara —dijo el rubio regalándole una enorme sonrisa al pelirrojo—. Quiero tomarme fotos con todos mis amigos. Aprovecharé que ambos están aquí, después de todo solo me faltaban ustedes —Naruto les mostró su móvil con la cámara puesta dándoles a entender que no bromeaba.

Sasuke miró a Gaara esperando que él tuviera algo que decir para impedir esa foto, descubriendo que ambos se encontraban en la misma situación. A regañadientes se acomodaron junto a Naruto, y a pesar de las insistencias del ojizarco para que ambos sonrieran, por lo menos podía alegar el haber conseguido una foto con ambos. Antes de que el "Remolino Naranja" se perdiera entre la multitud Gaara le ofreció un sobre con su nombre, acompañado de un chocolate; Naruto recibió gustoso el obsequio y se disculpó por no tener nada que darle a cambio. Después de ese encuentro Gaara continuo buscando al resto de las personas a las que se había hecho cercano durante esos tres años en la secundaria y entregó todas las cartas que había preparado, con la excepción de una de ellas, la de Lee. El pelinegro había desaparecido antes de que él pudiera siquiera decirle adiós.

La primera semana de Agosto llegó, y con ella comenzaron los cursos de regulación que por norma todos los alumnos de la preparatoria Konoha debían tomar. Los grupos se agrupaban de 50 en 50 según el orden de inscripción. Gaara y Sasuke habían quedado en el mismo grupo, el segundo. Gaara poseía el número 81 en la lista de inscripción y Sasuke el 93. El primer día eran solo presentaciones tanto de los maestros como de alumnos. Los días siguientes eran de confirmación de todo lo aprendido durante la secundaria, Gaara y Sasuke eran el blanco de los profesores al parecer chicos conflictivos, cayendo en su error al darse cuenta de que eran alumnos de excelencia.

El jueves era el último día de los cursos, ya que el viernes solo asistirían a presentar un examen. Aquel jueves al terminar con esas fastidiosas y aburridas clases de regulación, Sasuke le pidió a Gaara que le esperara ya que iría al baño antes de irse a casa. Gaara le espero cerca de los bebederos, se recargó en ellos mirando los edificios que conformaban aquella escuela. Se encontraba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos divagando en todo lo que podría suceder de ahí en adelante, que no sintió a dos personas acercarse a donde él.

—Hola Gaara —le saludó.

—Eh, ¿Naruto? Ah, hola —respondió al darse cuenta de cuán lejos había ido su mente durante ese breve momento.

—Hola —dijo el acompañante de Naruto. Un chico alto de piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos negros y una enigmática sonrisa.

—Oh, cierto. Gaara él es Sai —dijo el rubio posando una mano en el hombro del chico que se encontraba a un lado suyo.

—Un gusto conocerte —le dijo con singular cortesía.

—Igualmente —respondió apenas sin dejar de mirarlo. ¿Qué tenía ese chico que no podía dejar de mirarle?

—Vaya le idiota trajo compañía —interrumpió Sasuke llegando a donde ellos.

—¿A quién le dices idiota, bastardo? —le respondió con ferocidad el ojizarco.

* * *

Así, sin que ninguno se diese cuenta, transcurrió una hora y todos se retiraron. Sin embargo Gaara se había quedado pensando en esos profundos ojos negros. ¿Por qué?

Espero que les haya gustado este primer cap. Nos leemos. ~Natsuki~


	2. Cap 2- Amigos

Hola!

he aquí el segundo cap.

* * *

°oO°~ Cap. 2.- Amigos ~°Oo°

.

.

.

El primer día de clases había llegado. Gaara se encontraba frustrado ya que por mucho que él había deseado quedar en algún grupo de la especialidad de Laboratorista Clínico, para su desgracia había terminado en Informática, apenas se había enterado de aquello, y lo primero que hizo fue ir a las oficinas a solicitar un cambio de especialidad. La señorita que le atendió fue amable y le dijo que por el hecho de haber acudido tan rápido era posible que llegara a cambiar de especialidad en un tiempo corto. Dentro de ese grupo no había nadie conocido para él y pasó cuatro horas clase, con ellos hasta que la campana que anunciaba el receso sonó. Lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño a lavarse la cara antes de ir a buscar a Naruto o Sasuke, cualquiera de ellos para no estar solo. Cuando salió de los baños y caminó hacía el edificio "D" y antes de llegar ahí se topó con Sai y Sasuke.

—Buenos días, Gaara —saludó Sai.

—Ah… eh, buenos días, Sai —le respondió algo impresionado. Generalmente los jóvenes se saludaban con un "hola" dejando los formalismos solo para las personas mayores, pero Sai parecía ser cordial con todos—. Hola, Sasuke —dijo al darse cuenta de que solo había saludado a uno de ellos.

—Hola. Oye cereza andante, ¿Qué tal tu grupo? —le dijo con burla a sabiendas de lo antisocial que Gaara podía llegar a ser.

—Quisiera matarlos a todos —respondió con simpleza.

—No creo que sea necesario, Gaara —interrumpió Sai, mostrando aquella enigmática sonrisa que mostraba el día de ayer.

—Solo es un decir —aclaró el pelirrojo.

—Lo sé. Oye Sasuke, cuando le dirás la noticia.

—Arruinas las sorpresas Sai. Bah, Gaara ¿Cuándo pediste tu cambio de especialidad? —preguntó el chico de cabellos azabaches mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—En Julio, cuando publicaron las listas. Y volví a preguntar si mi cambio ya se había hecho cuando estábamos en los cursos, pero me dijeron que eso podría tardarse hasta un semestre o dos, cuanto mucho.

—Entonces eres un chico con suerte cerecita. Hoy en la clase de química te mencionaron en el pase de lista —le dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa de medio lado, muy típica en él.

—Lo que significa que tu cambio se hizo, estás en laboratorio y no solo eso estarás con nosotros. Espero que tengamos un muy buen ciclo escolar los tres y seamos buenos amigos —le dijo Sai mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro y volvía a sonreírle.

—¿Es enserio? Porque si es una broma les daré una golpiza que en su vida olvidarán —Gaara sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente por la emoción. Quizás, muy en el fondo de si, deseaba dar brincos de alegría y abrazarlos a ambos por la grata noticia.

—Dime Gaara, ¿Cuántas veces has sabido que yo le jugué una broma a alguien? —el Uchiha enarcó una ceja por la falta de confianza hacia su persona.

—Yo no tendría por qué hacerte una broma, después de todo te conocí hace apenas unos días.

—Es cierto —fue lo último que el pelirrojo dijo después de tan buenos argumentos.

—Bueno los veinte minutos de receso están por terminar, así que yo sugiero que vayamos al salón donde tendremos la siguiente clase —le dijo Sai a ambos

—Pero quedan como cinco minutos más —respondió Gaara ante la inesperada sugerencia.

—Podemos hacer tiempo mientras caminamos hacía el salón —ambos chicos terminaron por rendirse ante la propuesta de su nuevo amigo.

Durante su camino hacía el aula, Sasuke y Sai, le preguntaron a Gaara un poco sobre su "antigua clase" y sobre sus compañeros. Realmente no había mucho que decir, el pelirrojo solo había estado con ellos unas cuantas horas y no eran las suficientes para decir algo concreto sobre ellos. Quizá lo más destacable de esa breve estadía con ellos fue lo raros que eran los profesores.

La clase que recién comenzaría era Algebra. Gaara se dio cuenta de que si bien sus viejos compañeros eran unos completos desconocidos esos lo eran aún más aunque se sentía extrañamente a gusto con ese nuevo grupo.

Las semanas pasaban y su pequeño "círculo social" de tres personas creció a uno de cuatro con la integración de Suigetsu; un chico albino de ojos color lila; ese chico había estado ausente durante dos semanas porque al parecer él también había sido cambiado de especialidad y no se había enterado de que su petición de cambio había sido cumplida y ahora debía lidiar con el haber reprobado la primera unidad por inasistencias. A Gaara le había costado un poco acercarse a Suigetsu, pero con un poco de esfuerzo logró poder considerarlo un buen amigo. Así mismo se hizo más cercano a Sai, habían llegado a enterarse de que compartían unas cosas en común así mismo pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos dejando de lado, en pocas ocasiones, a Sasuke y Suigetsu.

Eran principios de septiembre, Gaara había pensado en entrar en el club de Literatura. Aquellos que entraban en un club tenían la ventaja de con ello se ahorrarían el trabajo de tener que hacer servicio social como el resto de los estudiantes, aunque claro, todos aquellos pertenecientes a la especialidad de Laboratorista Clínico, eran los únicos que por norma debían cumplir con el servicio social sin excepción alguna y como debía hacerse en un laboratorio, no importaba si alguno de ellos entraba a un club aun así debía apegarse a las normas de la institución. Gaara solo quería entrar en un club para poder hacer algo que no fuese solo estar de vago en casa. Cuando las clases terminaron, Gaara comenzó caminar hacía la cafetería para esperar que llegase la hora en la que el club comenzaría pero antes de siquiera haber avanzado un metro de distancia Sai le alcanzó.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó con interés el moreno.

—A la cafetería —le respondió deteniendo su andar.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué vas a la cafetería?

—¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que quería entrar a un club?

—Sí.

—Pues creo que entraré al de Literatura. Pero como comienza en dos horas iré a la cafetería a esperar que llegue la hora.

—En ese caso me quedaré contigo —Sai le sonrió. Durante ese tiempo Gaara se había dado cuenta de que Sai sonreía mucho pero en raras ocasiones mostraba sonrisas sinceras como la que en ese momento le dedicaba.

—Pero Sai, no le has avisado a tus padres que te llegarás tarde —si bien la idea de no estar solo durante dos horas sonaba de maravilla no podía permitir que Sai recibiera un regaño por culpa suya.

—Él llamará, y cuando lo haga le diré que me quedé en la escuela porque entraré al club de literatura —a Sai parecía importarle poco lo que sus padres pudiesen decir.

—Pero y si te regañan por hacer eso —Gaara seguía preocupado.

—Siempre que sea algo que tenga que ver con la escuela no me regañarán. El señor Danzou es estricto pero cuando tiene que ver con algo referente a la escuela es flexible conmigo.

—¿Estás seguro? —sentenció por última vez, asegurándose que de que si Sai llegaba a salir castigado al menos podría sentirse libre de culpas.

—Sí, además de que así no estarás solo y yo quiero pasar un rato contigo —unas simples palabras acompañadas de una cálida sonrisa aún más sincera que la anterior.

Gaara comenzaba sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y eso estaba mal, o al menos así lo creía él. Con rapidez le dio la espalda reanudando su camino con un poco de prisa con Sai siguiéndole de cerca. Al pelinegro le encantaba estar con él, siempre que Gaara decidía hacer algo Sai le acompañaba, en cada clase se sentaban cerca; con la excepción de una en la que se ordenaban por número de lista y como la maestra parecía tener cierta molestia con el pelirrojo, el no refutaba sobre el lugar en el que se encontraba o desobedecía esa regla como en la secundaria; y en Química ambos estaban en el mismo equipo, también para las exposiciones o trabajos de parejas.

—Oye Gaara, ¿Cómo era tu secundaria? —preguntó el pelinegro una vez que llegaron a las mesas de la cafetería.

—Pues, era un poco desértica. Había mucho campo, las bardas eran pequeñas y muy pocos eran los tontos que se atrevían a correrse alguna clase —respondió con simpleza mientras ocupaba una silla frente a su amigo.

—Al parecer era linda.

—Sí, eso creo.

—Oye Gaara, ¿había alguien que te gustara cuando estabas en la secundaria? —Sai le miró con curiosidad mientras se acomodaba mejor en su silla.

—Emm… Ah… ¿Qué fue lo que preguntaste? —Las mejillas del de ojos claros fueron enrojeciéndose poco a poco.

—Oh, vamos Gaara, sé sincero.

—Bueno, si había alguien que me gustaba.

—¿Cómo era ella?

La pregunta le llegó como golpe y no sabía que responder—. Oye Sai, esto es algo un poco delicado. Mira sé que nos conocimos hace tiempo, pero te considero como mi mejor amigo, así que confiaré en ti para decirte esto —las palabras se le amontonaban en la garganta y sentía sus manos temblar.

—Yo también te considero mi mejor amigo, nunca había sido tan cercano a alguien de mi mismo género. Se podría decir que eres mi mejor amigo hombre. Pero yo no soy alguien prejuicioso así que lo que sea que desees contarme ten por seguro que no se lo diré a nadie.

—Soy gay —lo dejó salir en una sola frase, alto y claro. Después de todo eran los únicos que se encontraban en aquel lugar, ni si quiera las trabajadoras de la limpieza se encontraban por la hora que era.

—¿Es todo? Pensé que dirías algo como que eras hermafrodita o alguna otra cosa. Yo soy pansexual y no juzgaría a nadie por preferir penes o vaginas, eso es de cada quien. Además, contra la naturaleza no se puede —su repuesta fue tan natural, como dar un saludo o decir como era el clima en esos días. Pero se sentía bien, su amigo lo entendía.

—Gracias, Sai.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme lo que dije fue porque así lo creo. Y bien, ¿Cómo era él?

—¿Quién?

—No te hagas el tonto, el chico que te gustaba.

—Pues, era... Ah! Creo que tengo una foto suya en mi celular —el pelirrojo estiró una mano hasta donde se encontraba su mochila y sacó de ella su móvil.

Era uno de esos viejos modelitos de tapa; un Sony Ericsson de color negro con los bordes y las teclas de color rojo. Gaara era malo cuidando teléfonos, así que su hermana lo había sentenciado sin derecho a ninguno, pero dado a que en verdad le hacía falta uno por ser tan propenso a meterse en problemas le dio ese "sencillo" celular, que, a pesar de eso Gaara mantenía lleno de fotos, imágenes y música. Al momento de levantar la tapa la pantalla se iluminó mostrando un lindo chico perteneciente a un anime. Gaara era otaku, pero Matsuri era la única amiga cercana a él que compartía aquel gusto y él no hablaba de eso más que con ella. Buscó entre los archivos una carpeta oculta y que para mayor seguridad tenía contraseña. Al momento de abrirla comenzaban a aparecer varias fotos de Rock Lee, apretó varias teclas hasta llegar a la segunda foto de la tercera fila y la abrió para que la imagen se apreciara en toda la pantalla de su celular. Le entregó el móvil a Sai y él observó con atención la pantalla. Fue tan breve el instante que su mirada se concentraba en la persona que aparecía en la imagen, el silencio que se había instalado en ese lugar fue roto por la risa del pelinegro.

—¿Qué mierda es tan gracioso? —preguntó el de ojos claros mirando con molestia a su "amigo" que no podía dejar de reír.

—Lo siento mucho Gaara, pero lamento decirte que tienes un gusto terrible con los chicos. Yo no soy precisamente alguien muy atractivo, pero ¡Dios! —Volvió a soltar una sonora carcajada—. ¿Qué fue lo que le viste? —preguntó aun con burla en su voz.

—Tenía algo —respondió en voz baja aun sonando molesto.

—Creo que esto confirma aquella frase que dice "El amor es ciego". Lamento si fui grosero Gaara, pero creo que no puedo guardarme lo que pienso —el ojinegro le ofreció de vuelta el móvil y el pelirrojo que prácticamente se lo arrebató de las manos. Sai metió la mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y sacó su celular. Su móvil era un Nokia con teclado extenso de color negro. Apretó varias teclas y después se lo ofreció a Gaara—. Esto es por justicia, tú me has mostrado una foto de tu amor platónico de secundaria, así que yo haré lo mismo. Su nombre es Ino, nunca hablé con ella pero era mi amor platónico.

—Es linda —murmuró el pelirrojo observando la foto de una chica rubia de largo flequillo y ojos celestes.

—Sí. Creo que su mejor amiga está en el laboratorio de la tarde, supongo que has de saber de ella, la chica de cabello rosa chicle.

—Creo que se llama Sakura.

—Sí es ella.

—¿En verdad nunca hablaste con ella? Es decir, ¿Ni si quiera un hola?

—La verdad no. Yo soy del tipo de personas que si le gusta alguien se lo dice pero como ella solo era un amor platónico lo quise dejar así —Sai acomodó ambas manos en su nuca y cerró los ojos mientras estiraba un poco las piernas.

—Yo le dije a Lee, así se llama él, que me gustaba —Gaara colocó su codo sobre la mesa y recargó su mentón en la palma de su mano, mientras suspiraba recordando aquella burda confesión.

—¿Es enserio? —Sai por poco se cae de la silla de la impresión, recargó ambas manos sobre la mesa y miró incrédulo al pelirrojo.

—Sí. Bueno, el adivinó lo que iba a decirle y ni si quiera me dejó terminar de hablar —explicó con calma sin voltear a verle.

—Y ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó con interés.

—Que él no era gay —respondió dejando ir un sonoro suspiro.

—¿Solo así? —volvió a preguntar con aun más incredulidad.

—Sí.

—Eso es cruel —Sai volvió a acomodarse en su silla

—Es estúpido lo que diré, pero a pesar de eso aún me gusta —Gaara miraba los autos del estacionamiento que se encontraba algunos metros de donde ellos.

—Pues vaya que te gusta. Aun después de eso tan cruel.

—Dejemos las cursilerías y hablemos de otra cosa —dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a verlo.

—Pues, que tal si nos hacemos preguntas el uno al otro. Sirve y nos conocemos más —sugirió el ojinegro mientras sonreía.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas estudiar después de la preparatoria?

—Me gustaría estudiar enfermería, soy una persona muy paciente y para ser enfermero necesitas mucha paciencia ¿Y tú?

—La enfermería no es algo que llame mi atención, pero si me gustaría poder estudiar medicina general y después especializarme en medicina forense.

—Eso suena muy interesante, ¿Tienes mascotas?

—Una gata ¿Y tú?

—Un perro. Lo recogí de la calle, lo bañe, le di de comer y conseguí que el señor Danzou me permitiera tenerlo conmigo.

—¿Danzou es tu padre? —esa pregunta tenía tiempo queriendo hacerla.

—No, él es mi abuelo y tutor pero no le gusta que le llame abuelo y desde que tengo uso de razón me ha hecho llamarle señor Danzou.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Mi madre fue asesinada cuando tenía cinco años y mi padre había muerto de un infarto cuando yo tenía tres años.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, yo… no debí preguntar —Gaara comenzaba a sentir las cargas de culpa.

—No te preocupes. ¿Tú si vives con tus padres?

—Mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre entró en una fuerte depresión, murió hace tres años de una sobredosis de alguna droga. Como él era incapaz de cuidar de mí y mis dos hermanos estuvimos viviendo durante algunos años con unos tíos por parte de mi madre. Mi hermana se casó y tuvo una hija pero me hizo ir a vivir con ella porque era lo apropiado para mí y pues aunque me siento como un intruso en su familia es agradable.

—Pues tu historia no es muy diferente a la mía, es decir también es triste pero lo bueno es que a pesar de eso tú deseas salir adelante y no eres un delincuente o "escoria de la sociedad".

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Así transcurrieron tres horas hablando de temas diversos, dejando los temas personales de lado, conociendo los hobbies, gustos musicales de cada uno. Había tantas cosas en común y aprendían un poco de las diversas perspectivas de la vida y la sociedad de cada uno. Aunque así como había cosas en común también habían diferencias como que Sai era muy sociable y Gaara no. El pelinegro era extrovertido y el pelirrojo era introvertido. Sai era una persona muy directa y claridosa, amaba el medio ambiente, era estudioso y dedicado. Gaara tenía un amor por los animales y las plantas, y una muy dura perspectiva de la sociedad, contrario a Sai él no era alguien que se dedicara en los estudios simplemente aplicaba la memoria en los exámenes o trabajos escritos.

—Oye ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó el de ojos claros una vez que se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado varias horas.

—Van a ser las dos de la tarde —le respondió mirando la hora en su teléfono celular.

—El club ya va a comenzar —dijo el pelirrojo exaltado, tomando su mochila y apunto de ponerse de pie.

—Pues debemos darnos prisa —Sai también se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y apenas habían salido del club. Gaara se sentía decepcionado al darse cuenta de que eso parecía más un club "Ayuda a los necesitados" que uno en el que se entablaran charlas o hicieran recomendaciones sobre libros interesantes. Al salir de ahí lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a los sanitarios para remojar su rostro. Saliendo de ahí se topó con Sai esperándole. Él había pensado que Sai ya se habría marchado, después de todo no le había avisado a donde iba ni le había dicho que le esperara. Se acercó hasta donde él y le sonrió. Gaara no respondió simplemente caminó hacía la salida de la institución.

Habían avanzado una cuadra sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo iban uno al lado del otro acompañados de un silencio, no uno incomodo, si no uno en el que te sientes tranquilo porque no hay nada que decir y simplemente disfrutas de la compañía de la otra persona. Cruzaron una última calle y Gaara se detuvo, después de todo esa era la esquina en la que esperaba el autobús para ir a su casa. Sai se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Desde el día en el que se despidieron Sai tenía esa endemoniada costumbre de despedirse de beso, Gaara odiaba el contacto físico como abrazos y besos de despedida, pero no encontraba las palabras para poder decirle a Sai, que ya no lo hiciera. Era algo contradictorio porque en el fondo sabía que ese "contacto físico" que Sai le ofrecía le agradaba pero era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, además de que era tremendamente raro que un hombre se despidiera de beso de otro. Sí, es cierto, Gaara era gay, pero no era algo de lo que él quisiera que todo el mundo se enterara.

—Nos vemos mañana —Esa frase y una sonrisa era lo último que veía de Sai.

Como el pelinegro vivía unas cuantas cuadras más adelante, solo hasta ahí era el habitual y último recorrido del día antes de la despedida y el "hasta mañana" de Sai que siempre quedaba sin respuesta o en caso de que la tuviera esa era un simple gruñido como afirmación. Gaara descubría expresiones de Sai le parecían interesantes, quizás podría decir que le comenzaba a gustar. No, eso no era posible, Sai era solo un amigo y así debía seguir siéndolo.

* * *

Ese fue el cap.

Me da tristeza el no ver ningun review u.u Pero apesar de eso aquí sigo y continuaré escribiendo. Pero igual les recuerdo que no les cuesta nada dejar un review para levantarle el animo a esta humilde escritora.

Bueno, nos leemos pronto ~Natsuki~


	3. Cap 3 Otra vez él

Aquí les dejo el cap. Un poco retrasado, pero finalmente aquí está.

* * *

°oO°~ Cap. 3.- Otra vez él ~°Oo°

.

.

.

Martes por la mañana, el cielo aún se encontraba obscuro y eso que faltaban veinte minutos para las siete. Gaara llegó a la institución y como ya era costumbre caminó hasta las bancas de cemento, que se encontraban a orillas del patio principal, ahí se encontraba sentada Matsuri. La castaña acostumbraba llegar a las seis vente de la mañana y el pelirrojo siempre le fastidiaba diciendo que era ella quien abría la escuela o que parecía que se quedaba a dormir ahí.

—Hola, Matsuri —saludó el pelirrojo una vez que estuvo frente a ella.

—Hola, Gaara —respondió con entusiasmo la joven, haciéndole un espacio en la banca.

—Ya ha terminado la primera unidad —comentó el chico.

—Lo sé, pareciera que fue apenas ayer cuando estábamos en secundaria, emocionados por saber cómo sería la preparatoria. Muero de ganas porque este semestre termine y comenzar el segundo, me da mucha curiosidad todo esto de la especialidad. Supongo que tu igual ¿No? He escuchado de varios amigos míos que laboratorio es una especialidad muy dura pero también muy interesante —Matsuri sonaba entusiasmada y lo reflejaba en su rostro.

—Acaba de comenzar el semestre y ya quieres terminarlo para comenzar otro —Gaara quizá también sentía esa curiosidad de saber que se vería dentro de todo esto que recién comenzaba. Pero contrario a Matsuri, él no era alguien que expresara lo que sentía.

—Que te digo, realmente quiero saber cómo será todo esto. Aunque claro lo mejor vendrá hasta cuarto semestre.

—¿Administración era lo que querías o aun estabas indecisa?

—Pues…

—Buenos días, ¿Cómo amanecieron? —saludó, Sai interrumpiendo a Matsuri.

—Buenos días, Sai. Yo bien, gracias —respondió la chica sonriendo alegremente.

—Hola, Sai —Gaara simplemente se limitó a saludarlo.

—¿Sobre qué platican? —preguntó curioso el moreno.

—Sobre lo geniales que serán los próximos semestres —respondió entusiasmada, ella.

—Dudo que Administración tenga algo interesante que ofrecerte, Matsuri.

—Gaara, creo que si Matsuri ha elegido Administración, es porque a ella en verdad le apasiona esa especialidad. Las opiniones varían de persona a persona.

—Tienes razón —dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja. Realmente había ocasiones en las que le llegara a molestar que Sai le corrigiera. Y no es que aquello estuviese mal, era solo que se sentía estúpido o sentía que las personas lo tomaban como un estúpido.

Había pasado exactamente una semana. Aquel martes pasado, Gaara se topó por mera casualidad a Lee en las oficinas de la institución. Al principio aquello fue desconcertante; Lee había entrado a una institución que tenía poco de haber sido abierta y que se encontraba bastante retirada. Pero sus dudas se disolvieron cuando volvió a verlo el miércoles. Esa vez llevaba consigo algunas carpetas e iba y venía entre oficinas. Le había quedado claro, Lee había cambiado de escuela y ahora entraría ahí en el "Centro de Bachillerato Tecnológico Konoha" o como lo conocían más comúnmente el "CBTK".

Gaara sentía una enorme confusión, recientemente había descubierto que le agradaba Sai en más de una forma; su corazón se aceleraba cuando se encontraban solos, siempre tenían muy entretenidas y buenas conversaciones, se habían llegado a conocer mucho en muy poco tiempo, y cada cosa que descubría y aprendía de él le parecía interesante. Quizá el moreno era muy claridoso y lo hacía enfadar constantemente, pero incluso algunos habían dicho que parecían toda una pareja. No podía evitar sentir que se le revolvía el estómago, no de una manera desagradable, sino de una en la que incluso un calor se instalaba en él. Y ahora aparecía Rock Lee, su primera ilusión, el primer chico que hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran de un carmín intenso y que hacía sentir que su corazón saldría de su pecho con solo mirarlo. Gaara realmente no conocía mucho de Lee, quizá lo único que sabía con certeza era su nombre, algunos de sus pasatiempos y que su actual novia estudiaba en esa misma institución.

Si bien, la diferencia era colosal entre uno y otro, la confusión era verdaderamente abrumadora. El pelirrojo sabía que Lee solo lo miraba como amigo, si es que acaso se podía considerar como tal, y que su novia estaba en esa misma escuela. Y Sai, él le había dicho que lo consideraba como su mejor amigo y tenía miedo de que ese sentimiento que comenzaba a surgir fuera solo algo que durara unos meses y después desapareciera; en todo caso si le decía algo sobre esos sentimientos, sería como poner todo eso que habían formado en un par de meses en la cuerda floja. Lo más probable sería que Sai dejara de hablarle y Gaara no quería eso.

Ya eran mediados del mes de octubre. Gaara llegó a su casa, saludó a su hermana y después se asomó a uno de los cuartos notando a su pequeña sobrina durmiendo una siesta. Siguió caminado hasta llegar a su habitación. Su cuarto era un poco chico, pero tenía una cama matrimonial vestida con sabanas de colores obscuros, un ropero de madera de caoba color chocolate, un pequeño escritorio y un librero ambos de color guindo. Había una ventana cubierta con cortinas de color negro, eso era porque su cama se encontraba de ese lado de la pared ya que a Gaara le molestaba despertar por el sol que se colorara dentro. Las paredes eran blancas pero todas se encontraban testas por posters de personajes pertenecientes a mangas, animes y algunos que otros cantantes de K-Pop y J-Rock. Temari lo había reprendido en varias ocasiones por los numerosos posters que "adornaban" las paredes e inclusive el techo, pero Gaara siempre se negaba rotundamente a quitarlos, alegando que era su habitación y que no le hacía mal a nadie.

Se sacó los zapatos y se lanzó a la cama abrazando la primera almohada que logró tomar, cerró los ojos y respiró de manera profunda. Estuvo en esa posición varios minutos y después se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Metió una mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un trozo de papel. A Sai se le había ocurrido sacar un papel cortado en forma de corazón y lo rompió en tres trozos, entregándole a él, Sasuke y Suigetsu un trozo. Todo había sido tan extraño: caminaban por la banqueta y Sai rompió ese corazón frente a ellos y les entregó un pedacito de él y les dijo que les entregaba su corazón. Gaara se mostró indiferente frente al moreno, pero en esos momentos su rostro era todo un poema, estaba quizá enternecido con ese detalle, avergonzado e incrédulo. Pero era compresible ¿De cuándo a acá, un hombre parte un corazón de papel lo reparte entre sus amigos y les dice que les está entregando su corazón? Parecía algo perteneciente a una de esas burdas novelas que a su hermana le gustaban o a los doramas que veía por internet.

Quizá Sai solo estaba de broma e hizo y dijo aquello para hacerlos reír, era un probabilidad pero, Sai sonaba tan enserio y en su cara no había expresión de "¿Han captado la broma?". De nuevo se sentía tan confundido con sentimientos que no parecían dar indicio de algo en particular. Había tenido la oportunidad de ese mismo día hablar con Rock Lee, todo iba tan bien hasta que apareció su novia; Sakura, la chica de cabello rosado y ojos verdes que casualmente era la mejor amiga de la chica que Sai había dicho que estaba fascinado. Dos tontas chicas se entrometían en su camino, bueno, solo una. Estaba decidido a ignorar cualquier sentimiento absurdo que estuviera surgiendo por Sai. En todo caso, logró acercarse a Lee. Pero incluso él notaba la distancia que el chico de cabellos negros marcaba cuando estaba a solas con él.

Gaara guardó los cuadernos de las clases que tendría al día siguiente. Caminó hasta su escritorio, se acomodó en la silla y encendió su ordenador. Observó el logo mientras golpeaba la mesa con los dedos esperando que se abriera la sesión. Una vez que apareció su fondo de escritorio rápidamente abrió la ventana de internet y espero a que se cargara. Abrió la página de "Facebook" y reviso lo que hubiese llegado en sus notificaciones y mensajes. Miro algunas publicaciones que habían en su muro y de pronto se abrió una ventana de chat, era Sai.

—_¡Hola Gaara! ¿Estás conectado? —Recitaba el mensaje en la pequeña ventanita que parpadeaba. Gaara no sabría decir con exactitud: si le causaba gracia o enfado que el moreno hiciera preguntas tan… Estúpidas._

—_Lo siento, pero por el momento estoy dormido. Si desea dejar un mensaje lo leeré cuando despierte —Tecleó con una sonrisa, ciertamente le resultaba entretenido seguirle el juego a ese loco._

—_¿Estás dormido? Oh, lo siento entonces me iré. Hablamos cuando despiertes —el mensaje demoró un poco en llegar, pero Sai siempre era lento contestando mensajes._

—_No seas tonto, Sai. Obviamente estoy conectado._

—_¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Hace un momento me decías que estabas dormido, y ahora estás despierto. Cielos, esto es complicado de entender._

—_Rayos, ¿Por qué te encanta hacer el tonto cuando hablas conmigo?_

—_Es divertido fastidiarte, me gusta ver tus reacciones, jajaja._

—_Pero justo ahora no me vez._

—_Existe algo llamado "imaginación" ¿la conoces?_

—_Ok, entiendo tu punto. Pero lo que no comprendo es, ese afán tuyo de siempre molestarme._

—_Ya te lo dije. Es divertido._

—_Hablando de lo mucho que disfrutas haciéndome enfadar. Me podrías explicar qué significa eso que hiciste hoy en la salida —Gaara tomó el papelito que se encontraba en la esquina de su escritorio. Lo observó mientras esperaba la respuesta de Sai._

—_¿Qué cosa?_

—_Lo de romper un corazón de papel y repartirlo entre Sasuke, Suigetsu y yo._

—_¡Ah! El corazón. Bueno, es algo que hago con los amigos que quiero mucho y que espero conservar durante mucho tiempo. Es tal y como dije, les entregué mi corazón, de una manera simbólica y creo que hasta linda. ¿No lo habías entendido? Je' la verdad pensé que había sido bastante claro cuando lo dije._

—_Bueno, si lo entendí, Es solo que… No lo sé, fue extraño._

—_Todos tienen una manera extraña de demostrar cariño._

—_Bueno, y otra cosa que se me hizo muy extraña, fue que te despidieras de beso… ya tenía una semana que no lo hacías, ¿Por qué hoy sí?_

—_Emm, ¿De verdad? Es que a veces se me olvidan las cosas importantes. Lo siento, pero, creo que solo fue el viernes porque me estabas rasguñando con ese pedacito de papel aluminio. Sí, solo fue ese día porque no nos habíamos visto el sábado y domingo. Quizás por eso te pareció que tenía una semana que no me despedía de ti como debe ser._

—_Pues, sobre eso… sabes, con toda sinceridad. _

—_Espera te mandaré todos los besos que no te he dado en estos días que no nos vimos._

—_Odio que las personas me saluden o se despidan de beso._

—_˂3 _

—_Lo siento, pero la verdad soy muy reservado con mi espacio personal._

—_Bueno, algo así me imaginaba —la respuesta del pelinegro había tardado más de lo normal._

—_En verdad lo siento, es solo que… eso no se me da._

—_Lo sé, te conozco y me di cuenta. Pero, si yo te seguía despidiendo de beso era porque como no me habías dicho nada. Pensé que no te importaba je' pero, que bueno que me dijiste la verdad, así ya no hare algo que te incomoda. No te preocupes, sentía que no te gustaba que se despidieran de beso, pero lo seguí asiendo porque no habías dicho nada que bueno que lo dijiste Je'._

—_La verdad, yo tengo la manía de hacerme a un lado o simplemente rechazar a las personas cuando se acercan con la intención de saludar o despedirse de beso._

—_Pero la pregunta es ¿ahora cómo me despido de ti? ¿Un apretón de manos? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un caluroso "hasta mañana"? ¿Chocar manos?_

—_No tengo problema por lo que elijas siempre y cuando no incluya besos._

—_Ok, bueno ya veré que haré de ahora en adelante… y pues ¿qué haces?_

—_Pierdo valiosos minutos de mi vida frente al computador, ¿Y tú?_

—_Jajaja, pues hago la tarea._

—_Yo ya la terminé._

—_Me alegro mucho por ti. Emm… Oye creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a terminar esto. Entonces, hablamos luego._

—_Está bien._

Al final de la conversación no había entendido porque repentinamente Sai le había dado mayor prioridad a la tarea. Generalmente podían hablar por horas aunque hubiese tarea de por medio. «¿Le habré dicho algo malo?» pensó sin poder llegar a una respuesta, en concreto.

Miércoles al medio día, faltaban dos clases para poder marcharse a casa. Todos salieron de los laboratorios de computación y caminaron al edificio "N" para tener la clase de Algebra. El maestro era un novato con, cuanto mucho, uno o dos años de experiencia como profesor. Lo cual era sinónimo de desastre total, ya que sus compañeros eran algo platicadores y bulliciosos cuando se lo proponían y, por mucho control que el joven maestro intentará demostrar por sobre sus alumnos, podía llegar a perder los estribos con facilidad. Aquella tarde parecía ser una de esas, por lo alto que se escuchaban las voces de todos dejando apenas audible al profesor que continuaba explicando los procedimientos de los problemas.

Sai estaba sentado, como siempre, a un costado de Gaara. El pelirrojo seguía en silencio la clase del profesor anotando todos los problemas en su cuaderno, repentinamente Sai lo llamó y comenzó a preguntarle algo referente a lo que el maestro anotaba en la pizarra. Fue tan breve el instante en el que el hombre dio media vuelta, totalmente molesto por la actitud de sus alumnos, que no paraban de hablar sin prestarle la más mínima pizca de atención. Él estaba tan enfadado que siendo Sai el primero en ver "perdiendo el tiempo" inmediatamente se convirtió en la primera "victima".

—Oye, muchacho —la seriedad de su voz causó un repentino silenció dentro del aula.

—Sai, creo que el profesor te llama —murmuró Gaara mientras miraba alternamente al maestro y a su compañero.

—¿Mande? —Sai levantó la mirada hacia el hombre que mantenía un semblante serio y cuya paciencia había alcanzado su punto máximo.

—Disculpa que interrumpa su conversación, pero no está en receso. Así que le pediré que se vaya del salón.

—Pero, yo no estaba platicando.

—Por favor joven, estaba casi sobre su compañero. Si no quiere que le quite puntos, será mejor que abandone el aula ¡ahora! —el hombre extendió su brazo señalando la puerta.

—Solo le preguntaba por algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir de la pizarra. No me puede sacar solo por eso, además los demás compañeros también estaban hablando —Sai se empeñaba en defenderse, pero lamentablemente ¿qué podría hacer un alumno contra la autoridad de un maestro?

—No quiero pretextos, joven. Si no sale del salón en este momento, esto no será una simple amenaza —la rudeza de sus palabras no dejaba lugar a más comentarios sobre si estaba en lo correcto o no. Sai lo sabía y recogió sus cuadernos con molestia, incluso en su cara se reflejaba el total desacuerdo ante la estúpida y repentina reprenda del maestro contra él. Pero no podía darse el lujo de perder puntos en aquella clase porque si no el sermón más duro de enfrentar sería el de su abuelo.

Cuando el moreno abandonó el aula, el maestro comenzó a reprender a él resto de los alumnos que se encontraban en ese salón, en especial a Gaara. Y le pidió que para las siguientes clases debiera mantener distancia sobre su compañero o terminaría como él. Lo que quedaba de clase pasó con normalidad, sin novedades más allá del muy notorio enfado de Sai. El moreno no volvió a decir palabra alguna e inclusive en la salida se fue sin siquiera despedirse. «¿Era algo como para enfadarse así?» pensaba el pelirrojo mientras miraba por la ventana del autobús.

Ya por la tarde, Gaara volvió a entrar a Facebook, con la vaga esperanza de encontrar a Sai en línea y hablar con él. Del poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse era la primera vez que miraba a Sai tan enfadado, el moreno era una persona muy sonriente y alegre, esa faceta de enojo era nueva y ciertamente le desconcertaba. Por suerte lo primero en ver eran varios mensajes suyos.

—_Hola, ¿Estás conectado? —Decía el primero y tenía cerca de una hora desde que lo había mandado—. Bueno, parece que aún no te conectas. Lamento haberme ido así, sin despedirme de ustedes, pero estaba molesto. Contéstame cuando tengas tiempo, yo te esperaré._

Gaara soltó un suspiro de alivio, el Sai de siempre estaba ahí, dando sus disculpas por lo poco cordial que se había comportado ese día. Así que se apresuró a teclear.

—_Entonces ¿ya no estás molesto?_

—_Jajaja, no ya no estoy molesto. Hola._

—_¿Hola?_

—_¿Qué hicieron a la salida?_

—_Fuimos a comprar agua y esperamos el autobús donde siempre. Ya sabes, lo normal_

—_Pensé que sin mi estarían perdidos. Se sintió mi ausencia —ahí estaban sus mensajes tontos, con los que lo hacía enfadar. Aunque en esos momentos no los sentía de esa manera._

—_Oh, claro. Sin ti no sabíamos que hacer._

—_Tu sarcasmo atraviesa la pantalla de mi celular y me golpea. Eres cruel._

—_No soy cruel, simplemente te soy sincero._

Después de varias horas de plática sin sentido Sai fue el primero en despedirse_—. Bueno, debo irme a dormir. Sueña con los angelitos y pues como ve verás con ellos, no seas malo y salúdame. Jajaja, que duermas bien._

—_Ja-ja-ja, eres tan cómico. Dormir, eso es lo que te hace falta, porque dices demasiadas incoherencias —_ese fue el último mensaje que le pelirrojo envió antes de apagar el ordenador.

Eran principios del mes de noviembre. Gaara ya no sabía qué hacer, el estar cerca de Sai se había comenzado a convertir en un martirio. Le gustaba, no había lugar a dudas y el moreno parecía apegarse cada vez más y más a él, le gustaba tanto que estar cerca de él era lo que menos deseaba, no quería perderlo. Así que poco a poco fue marcando distancias con él, ya no permitía que se quedaran solos, ni un solo momento e incluso comenzó a dejar de hablarle tanto como antes. Sus conversaciones en las redes sociales, prácticamente iban desapareciendo y si el pelirrojo se dignaba a contestarle, sus respuestas eran cortantes. Así hasta que definitivamente no le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

Sai no entendía porque de repente ese chico que consideraba su mejor amigo comenzaba serle tan indiferente, todo era tan extraño y repentino ¿Acaso le había hecho algo? Quizás había dicho algo que no debía. Pero como saberlo con Gaara siéndole tan frio y esquivo, lo mejor sería darle por su lado y esperar que el chico de cabellera roja le dijera porque estaba comportándose así con él.

* * *

Espero que hasta ahora la historia les agrade. Nos leemos en el próximo cap. ~Natsuki~


	4. Cap 4- Adiós, amor mío

Hola.

El cápitulo está bastante corto, pero el próximo lo compensará.

* * *

°oO°~ Cap. 4.- Adiós, amor mío ~°Oo°

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde que Gaara había marcado distancia con Sai. La técnica del pelinegro de darle su espacio al bermejo para lo que él creía, era un problema personal, realmente no estaba saliendo bien; Gaara había dejado de hablarle en definitiva no solo en la escuela inclusive lo ignoraba en redes sociales con la tonta excusa de haberse molestado por un comentario que él había hecho respecto a Matsuri.

Era lunes 26 de Noviembre, Sai había cumplido años el día anterior y Gaara no había podido dejar de pensar en ello. Ese día tuvo tantas ganas de publicarle muchas cosas en su muro en Facebook, pero lamentablemente se abstuvo y se limitó a no encender el computador en todo ese día.

El clima comenzaba a ser un poco fresco; Gaara llevaba una sudadera color negro con capucha. Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana, y aunque su horario marcaba la primera hora clase de su grupo a las ocho cuarenta, él siempre llegaba temprano, porque Shikamaru, el esposo de su hermana Temari, solía ir al trabajo a las seis treinta de la mañana y Gaara no desaprovechaba que la preparatoria se encontraba camino a su trabajo. Como cualquier lunes, Gaara caminó hasta la biblioteca y se acomodó lejos de los otros chicos que se encontraban dentro; sacó un cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar para pasar el rato.

Cerca de las siete cuarenta, alguien se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba; un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de chico de ojos claros, haciendo que levantara el rostro por inercia y observó a Sai, el pelinegro estaba dejando su mochila sobre una silla y de pronto se quedó rígido, y giró el rostro de manera brusca a donde se encontraba él. Tuvieron un largo contacto visual sin una palabra de por medio, hasta que el chico de piel nívea habló.

—Buenos días —susurró, apretando en su mano derecha la correa de la mochila. Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras observaba el rostro indiferente del chico frente a él.

Gaara no pronunció palabra alguna. Bajó la mirada con impotencia al no poder dejar salir una simple frase. Inclinó la cabeza hacía al frente, dejando que el cabello cubriera parte de su rostro, y sin poder soportarlo más se puso de pie encarando el joven frente a él. Sai lo observó y agachó la mirada «de seguro va a marcharse», pensó desviando el rostro hacía otro lado de la pequeña sala. Sin previo aviso Gaara se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. Sai se tardó un poco el entender lo que sucedía pero correspondió el abrazo, aferrando fuertemente a ese extraño chico de cabellera rojo fuego; que se había decidido a ignorarlo las semanas anteriores y que incluso le había dejado dicho que era alguien molesto y que no lo quería cerca.

—Feliz cumpleaños —atinó a decir, el pelirrojo, mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios, intentando no soltar algún sollozo o lágrima. «Esto es una mera formalidad» pensó, tratando de justificar el hecho de ese repentino abrazo.

Fue un abrazó donde se juntaron tantos sentimientos, uno en donde invadía a ambos con un calor tan profundo que llenaba sus corazones. Pero para Gaara, ese era un abrazo de despedida, uno en el que le decía, gracias por todo pero no quiero lastimarme estando contigo; no quiero sentir la desesperación de tenerte y a la vez no; no quiero sentir que inundas mis pensamientos haciéndome perder la cordura, por un amor que simplemente tendrá que ahogarse en lo profundo de mi ser; «Sai, por todo lo que hasta ahora hemos compartido… gracias, pero esto es un adiós» pensó Gaara comenzando a apartarse lentamente. El bermejo se volvió a acomodar en su silla, volviendo a hacer lo que hacía como si lo de recién no hubiese ocurrido.

Eran las 9 de la mañana y el maestro no se dignaba a aparecer. Gaara, cansado de esperar, como el resto de sus compañeros, frente a la puerta del laboratorio de química. Caminó hasta una de las jardineras que se encontraban frente al salón, y se sentó. Sacó los auriculares que traía en la bolsa derecha del pantalón y los conectó a su mp3 mientras observaba al resto de los chicos de pie frente a la puerta , algunos recargados en la pared y otros, sentados en el suelo conversando. Comenzó a subir el volumen de la canción, mientras se disponía a ignorar a todos, pero, de nuevo esa extraña sensación lo invadió y observó a Sai sentarse a un lado suyo.

—¿Qué quieres? —sus palabras salieron de manera tan áspera, que incluso a él mismo llegaron a dolerle.

—G-Gaara… ¿Por qué ya no quieres hablarme? —su voz titubeó un poco pero el bermejo seguía con los auriculares puestos así que pasó desapercibido para él, sin embargo el resto de la pregunta la había escuchado claramente. Apretó los labios impidiendo que de ellos saliera cualquier tontería o una disculpa. Sai agachó la cabeza, decepcionado, dejando un silencio por si Gaara le contestaba, aun así los labios del pelirrojo no pronunciaron palabra alguna—. Está bien, si no quieres hablar, yo… lo entiendo.

Sai se marchó, dejando a Gaara sólo. Él, hizo uso de todo su autocontrol, para no levantarse y seguirlo; para no derramar ni una sola lágrima. Tragar saliva le costaba se sobremanera, sentía como si el aire que entraba a sus pulmones no fuese suficiente, como si con cada bocanada se ahogara. Un indescriptible vacío se apoderó de él, mientras una lágrima solitaria descendía hasta desaparecer en su mejilla. «Lo siento mucho, Sai. Pero esto es lo mejor», pensó pasando su antebrazo limpiando los restos de esa gotita de agua salada que había muerto en su mejilla.

Gaara y Sai se comportaban como completos extraños, había ocasiones en las que Sai se encontraba cerca hablando con Sasuke o Suigetsu y le saludaba por cortesía pero hasta ahí, quizá lo miraba en varias ocasiones pero el pelirrojo tomaba eso como la incredulidad de Sai para aceptar que ya no deseaba tenerlo cerca. Toda esa situación era un trago amargo y difícil de digerir.

Ya eran principios de diciembre, y Gaara había asistido solo por la última calificación de ese semestre. Entró al salón, encontrando solo a una chica dentro, ella estaba en la última banca de la primera fila y tenía un libro en sus manos. Era poco común, por no decir impropio del chico, acercarse a alguien pero por extraño que resultara se caminó a donde ella.

—Hola —dijo, ocupando la banca que se encontraba frente a ella.

—Ah, hola. Gaara ¿cierto? —preguntó con una sonrisa, cerrando el libro que tenía en manos.

—Sí. Yo… Lamento interrumpir tu lectura —Gaara no sabía que decirle. Ese tipo de "interacción humana" era muy poco frecuente porque le resultaba tremendamente complicado acercarse a las personas e iniciar una conversación, quizá se podría decir que esa era una de las razones por las cuales tenía pocos amigos, y los amigos que llegaba a hacer era por iniciativa de ellos al ser ellos quienes se acercaran primero con él.

—Qué va. No le tomes importancia —le contestó dejando salir una pequeña risa—. Para serte sincera, me estaba comenzando a quedar dormida, por lo aburrido que está todo.

—¿Aun no llega nadie?

—Pues el grupo de locas con las que me junto aun no llega.

—Tu cabello es muy lindo.

—¿Enserio lo crees? —preguntó, tomando un mechón entre sus dedos observándolo como si tuviese algo raro en él.

—Sí, es bastante lindo ¿te importaría si lo toco?

—Adelante, date gusto —le respondió con una gran, mientras acomodaba mejor sus gafas.

—Oh, tienes un cabello muy sedoso y con un color muy lindo —dijo con impresión el chico mientras peinaba con sus dedos un mechón.

—Tu cabello también es hermoso y mi color de cabello es similar al tuyo solo que más opaco. Sinceramente no entiendo que rayos le vez de lindo, a mí no agrada del todo, es rebelde. Basta con tan solo mirar el lado izquierdo, las capas se levantan, hasta parece que no me he peinado.

—Pues es muy lindo —dijo antes de soltar ese mechón y ocupar el lugar frente a ella—. Oye, lamento lo tonta se escuchará mi pregunta pero ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Karin Uzumaki.

—¿Uzumaki? ¿Tú y Naruto son algo?

—Es mi primo, ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, estuvimos en la misma secundaria.

—Que pequeño es el mundo, aunque mi primo sabe muy bien como darse a conocer.

—Lo sé.

Ambos continuaban hablando sin percatarse de que poco a poco algunos de sus compañeros iban llegando. Fue hasta que las amigas de Karin llegaron, y captaron su atención, que ambos dejaron de platicar. Sai recién había llegado al salón y al ver a Gaara caminó hacía la otra parte del aula. El pelirrojo no podía soportar ver a Sai evitándolo, aunque después de todo eso era lo que él había propiciado. Dejó salir un suspiro y abandonó el salón, solo mientras la profesora llegaba. Fuera del salón se encontraba Sasuke, así que Gaara se acercó a hablar con él. Después de un rato se les unió Suigetsu.

Por extrañas situaciones, al final de día Gaara había terminado caminando hacía la parada del autobús con Sai. Habían comenzado a hablar un poco, mientras caminaban de manera lenta hacía la esquina en la que antes se despedían.

—¿En verdad te caigo tan mal como para ya no volverme a hablar? —preguntó el moreno a escasos metros de llegar.

—Sí —respondió son simpleza el bermejo, evitando verlo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Entonces ya no me consideras tu amigo?

—Quizás sí, quizás no.

—Vaya eso suena complicado.

—Como sea. Bueno, adiós —dijo el pelirrojo mientras se recargaba en una barda.

—Adiós —exclamó el moreno, con una sonrisa llena de tristeza, mientras seguía su camino.

En la noche Gaara encendió el ordenador para revisar lo que fuese que hubiera en Facebook. Al abrir los mensajes esto fue lo encontró:

_Sai Shimura. Enviado hace una hora. _

—_Hola. Sólo quería agradecerte por los buenos momentos. Fuiste un gran amigo y respeto tu decisión. La verdad no entiendo la razón del por qué ya no quieres hablarme. No sé qué he hecho mal. Lamento mucho si llegué a ser una presencia asfixiante para ti, pero creí que estaba bien porque somos amigos. Enserio, lamento mucho si te ofendí de algún modo y no me di cuenta._

_Sabes, no me importa si ya no quieres que esté a tu lado o si no deseas que te hable. Siempre que me necesites estaré ahí para ti, porque te quiero. Cuídate, y hasta pronto =)_

Solo la luz de la pantalla de su ordenador iluminaba su rostro, en sus ojos había varias lágrimas acumuladas en sus parpados pero, no podía dejar de leer ese texto. Era doloroso y cruelmente cierto; su estupidez y sinceridad había alcanzado una magnitud tan grande y lastimaba profundamente su corazón. Sai, era sin lugar a dudas el idiota más grande que pudo haber conocido; un grandísimo tonto al haberle mandado ese mensaje, un muchachito de cara bonita que lo había conquistado en más de una manera. Pero su corazón dolía, las punzadas que fuertemente lo atosigaban eran torturadoras y más el saber que ese mensaje se lo enviaba por una razón; porque Sai se preocupaba por él como amigo «solo como amigo».

No quería que la presencia de Sai lo siguiera a todos lados, tenía que alejarse de él en todos los aspectos, así que entro a su perfil y lo borró de su lista de amigos. Miraba todos los mensajes, todas aquellas conversaciones de horas y ese último mensaje. Antes de poder dar clic a la opción borrar, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de nuevo. No podía dejar ir esos recuerdos, esas conversaciones eran demasiado importantes para él, ya que marcaban el inicio de una amistad y lo que para él era, un amor que no sería correspondido. Se permitió el conservarlas; salió de su cuenta y apagó el ordenador. «Lamento que todo esto haya tenido que ser de esta manera, Sai. Adiós, amor mío» pensó entrando en su cama aun con varias lágrimas inundado sus ojos.


End file.
